No Need To Say Goodbye
by 696RienVerethragna
Summary: Kisah antara Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy. Tentang sebuah memori, dan sebuah keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk menunjukan apa arti kerelaan. Judul, summary, sama isi cerita gak nyambung. Author amatir, hope you like it.


**No Need To Say Goodbye**

Harry Potter milik tante J.K. Rowling

Tapi fic aneh ini kebetulan milik saya

Warning: OOC parah, Typos, ide pasaran, GAJE, feel gak dapet, minim konflik, tanda baca gak tepat, dan keancuran lainnya.

* * *

**Lily POV**

"Sebaiknya hentikan senyumanmu itu Lils, kau membuatku takut" Kata James, kakak tertuaku yang merupakan murid tahun keenam Hogwarts. Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan dikelilingi oleh seluruh Potter dan weasley, termasuk Molly dan Dom yang merupakan penghuni asrama Ravenclaw, dan tentu saja jangan lupakan Al yang merupakan seorang Slytherin. Hanya ada kami diruangan ini, tidak mengherankan sebenarnya jika mengingat bahwa ini sudah tengah malam, kurasa semua orang lebih memilih bergelung diatas tempat tidur mereka yang nyaman dari pada melakukan perkumpulan keluarga yang entah membahas apa.

Sebenarnya aku benci seperti ini, mereka dengan mudah merusak perasaanku yang tadinya penuh bunga mawar yang bermekaran menjadi penuh bunga bangkai. Sekarang mereka sedang menginterogasiku dengan ribuan pertanyaan, tentu saja hal ini tidak terlepas dari apa yang baru saja ku alami hari ini. Aku Lily Potter sekarang berpacaran dengan Scorpius Malfoy!, hahaha rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat bagaiman cara Scorpius menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dia sangat romantis, benar-benar seperti pangeran, tunggu dia kan memang pangeran, pangeran tampan Slytherin-itu yang sering kudengar dari anak-anak dikoridor.

"Sekarang dia malah melamun" Ucapan Dom membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ayolah, aku sudah 14 tahun, aku sudah dewasa!" Kataku emosi, aku bisa menjadi perawan tua jika mereka selalu melarangku dekat dengan laki-laki, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau hampir semua gadis diangkatanku sudah pernah berkencan.

"Oke, aku mengerti soal hal itu, dan kami juga sudah meutuskan untuk menerima alasanmu soal umur, tapi Malfoy?, Lils dari begitu banyak laki-laki di Hogwarts kenapa harus Malfoy?" Kata James yang diikuti angukan antusias dari semuanya minus aku, Al, dan Rose yang sibuk sendiri dengan pikirkannya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin karena aku menyukainya" Jawabku asal, dan kulihat mereka semua melotot kearahku. "Apa?, memangnya ada masalah jika aku berpacaran dengan Malfoy?".

"Itu lah masalahnya Lils, pertama dia itu Malfoy, yang berarti adalah musuh kita dan kedua dia seorang Slytherin" Jawab Fred

"Well, Fred seharusnya kau tahu, keluarga kita sekarang sudah bersahabat dengan keluarga Malfoy, tentu saja kecuali Uncle Ron, dan sepertinya kau juga lupa kalau Al juga seorang Slytherin!".

"Al beda Lils, dia keluarga kita" Kata Louis. Hah, sepertinya seluruh keluargaku memang bersekongkol untuk membuatku menjadi perawan tua.

"Ehm, kurasa kita kidak berhak melarang Lily berpacaran dengan Scorpius, lagi pula aku juga yakin kalau para orang tua juga tidak akan keberatan selain itu Scorpius adalah sahabatku dan dia tidak buruk untuk jadi bagian dari keluarga kita" kata Al, aku akan ingat untuk memberikan hadiah ekstra padanya saat natal bulan depan.

"Hah, aku rasa Al benar, yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan bahwa Malfoy tidak akan menyakiti Lily" Tambah Molly, kurasa aku juga akan menambahkan beberapa buku untuk hadiah natalnya.

James masih tampak tak terima, tapi dia hanya mendengus keras kemudian menyuruh kami untuk segera tidur jika kami tidak ingin ketinggalan sarapan.

**Rose POV**

Kami sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Griffindor untuk membahas hubungan Lily dan Malfoy, jujur saja aku sangat tidak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan ini, sudah cukup bagiku mendengar seluruh makhluk di Hogwarts membicarakan pasangan paling spektakuler tahun ini itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan, pikiranku melayang pada kejadiaan saat umurku masih enam tahun.

_Flashback_

Saat ini semua keluarga Potter dan Weasley sedang mengadakan piknik disebuah padang rumput dekat hutan yang entah aku tidak tau apa namanya, daripada aku mati bosan mendengarkan ocehan mereka lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan kehutan saja.

Aku mendengar ada suara orang menangis, apa itu suara penunggu hutan?, kuikuti suara itu dan menemukan seorang anak tengah terduduk didekat pohon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku pada anak didepanku, sepertinya dia menangis, kulihat kakinya terluka, mungkin dia terjatuh.

Dia tidak menjawab, isakan kecil masih terdengar darinya, sepertinya dia seorang laki-laki. Cih, mana ada laki-laki yang menagis, anak ini cengeng sekali. Kurogoh kantongku, sepertinya aku membawa sapu tanggan. Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya kulilitkan sapu tangganku pada kakinya yang terluka.

Dia mendongakan wajahnya. Merlin, dia tampan sekali, matanya berwarna abu-abu, mirip dengan awan mendung, rambutnya pirang mendekati platina, hidungnya runcing, dagunya persegi dan kulitnya pucat, tunggu dia bukan mayat kan?.

"Terima kasih" Ucapnya malu-malu. Merli!, apa aku sudah mati?, lalu kenapa aku melihat malaikat sekarang?

"Er..siapa namamu?" Tanyaku berusaha memecahkan suasana cangung disekitar kami. "Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy" Jawabnya. Malfoy?, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya dimana ya?, entahlah aku malas memikirkannya.

"Rose!" Suara Mom benar-benar menganggu suasana saja, kulihat sepertinya anak itu melamun. "Ini untuk mu" Ucapku sambil memberikan kalung merpati biru kecil yang kupakai. "Kalung ini adalah pasangan dari kalung yang kupakai, punyaku berwarna pink, dan kau biru jadi jaga baik-baik kalung itu, ibuku bilang kalung itu bisa mengusir kesedihan, jadi berhentilah menangis, seorang laki-laki mana boleh menangis" Tambahku saat melihatnya kebingungan.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Scorpius!" Teriakku sambil berlari kearah tempat keluargaku piknik, ku tengokan kepalaku dan melihat anak tadi melihatku sambil tersenyum, senyumannya manis sekali, kurasa dia akan memiliki banyak pengemar saat dewasa, karena hanya dengan satu senyuman saja dia sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, yah tentu saja bukan cinta sesunguhnya mungkin hanya cinta monyet atau kekaguman semata, tapi aku tidak perduli.

_Flashback End_

Scorpius Malfoy, cinta pertamaku sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih dari sepupuku Lily Potter yang cantik. Apa dia masih mengingatku?, aku tidak yakin. Aku sudah mengenalinya sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya di stasiun King Cross, aku senang sekali, meskipun sepertinya Dad tidak sependapat denganku, Dad selalu menjelek-jelekan Malfoy, meskipun diluar aku mengiyakan, didalam aku masih memikirkan Malfoy sebagai sosok manis yang aku temui dulu. Tapi tentu saja kenyataan tidak seindah khayalan. Dad benar, Scorpius Malfoy adalah orang yang menyebalkan, dia dengan angkuhnya melewatiku, James, dan Al tanpa sedikit pun memandang kami, bahkan saat kami sudah di hogwarts dia langsung mencari muka dihadapan para guru, yang tentu saja membuatku mual. Sejak itulah aku dan Scorpius Malfoy menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

"Rose apa kau akan bermalam di sini atau kembali ke kamarmu?" Tanya Al yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dihadapanku. "Er..aku akan ke kamar saja, bye Al!" Kataku sambil berdiri, "Bye Rose".

Pertemuan sudah berakhir dan aku tidak tahu apapun yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. "Rose, ini kalungmu, thanks karena sudah meminjamkannya padaku" Ucap Lily sambil menyerahkan kalung kenanganku dengan Scorpius, Lily memang meminjamnya sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu. "Apapun untukmu Lils". "Kau memang sepupu favoritku Rose" Katanya ceria dan berjalan kekamar anak perempuan bersamaku.

**Scorpius POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan Lily yang sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak seminggu yang lalu ke aula besar untuk makan siang, kupandangi wajah manis kekasihku, dia tetap semanis saat dia menolongku dulu dan wajah itu, wajah yang sudah merebut hatiku bakan saat aku belum mengerti akan apa itu cinta. Tapi, tunggu sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Dimana kalungmu?" Tanyaku penasaran, sepertinya sudah seminggu ini dia tidak memakai kalungnya.

"Oh, Rose menyimpannya" Jawabnya acuh, kenapa Weasley menyimpan kalung kekasihku?, apa dia tidak tahu betapa berartinya kalung itu bagiku dan Lily. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya menyimpan kalungmu?"

Dia menatapku sambil menaikan satu alisnya, aish..dalam ekspresi apapun dia tetap terlihat manis, tidak salah aku memilihnya menjadi belahan jiwaku. Belahan jiwa?, kurasa aku harus mulai berhenti membaca novel muggle Mom, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi orang yang puitis seperti itu, mungkin sebentar lagi aku juga akan memakai jubah dengan banyak renda di dada, rambut palsu, dan membawa mawar dibibir sambil menunggang kuda putih yang.., oke stop, kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak berhayal karena ku lihat Lily memandangku dengan aneh.

"Hahaha, Scorp wajahmu sangat aneh" Ucapnya, ya ampun bahkan tawanya pun terdengar bagai petikan dawai surga di telingaku. "Aku tidak melamun Lils, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kataku.

"Tentu Rose berhak menyimpannya Scorp, itu kan memang kalungnya, aku hanya meminjam, dan kenapa kau begitu tertarik?" tanyanya dengan muka penasaran. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai kalung itu?, Scorpie aku tahu kalau kau terobsesi pada barang-barang indah, tapi bukankah kalung itu terlalu feminim untukmu?" Katanya.

Deg, jantungku rasanya ingin berhenti saat itu juga. Jadi bukan Lily pemilik kalung itu, tapi Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley musuh abadi ku adalah cinta pertamaku?, Merlin bunuh aku sekarang!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menghampiriku, tentu saja memang bukan Lily cinta pertamaku, dia hanya membuatku senang tapi tidak pernah membuat darahku derdesir. Sedangkan Weasley, jantungku memang sering berdetak lebih cepat saat didekatnya tapi aku selalu menyangkal dan berpikir bahwa itu karena aku terlalu membencinya. Dan Merlin!, aku merasa berdosa sekali jika mengingat saat dimana aku menuduhnya iri kepada Lily saat dia mengatakan dialah pemilik kalung itu. Aku harus segera menemuinya.

**Lily POV**

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai kalung itu?, Scorpie aku tahu kalau kau terobsesi pada barang-barang indah, tapi bukankah kalung itu terlalu feminim untukmu?" tanyaku, Scorpius adalah orang yang tergila-gila pada keindahan dan keromantisan, aku ingat saat kencan pertama kami di Hogsmeade minggu lalu, dia menyewa seluruh tempat minum Madam Puddifoot dan menyihir ribuan bunga mawar, kemudian berlutut dihadapanku dengan menyodorkan sebuket mawar pink. Kya, kurasa mukaku pasti sudah semerah rambutku sekarang, aku memang masih malu jika mengingat kejadian itu.

Kutatap pemuda yang berdiri didepanku, mukanya pucat, apa dia sakit?. "Scorp kau baik-baik saja?", dia menatapkudengan mata kelabunya yang menghanyutkan itu

"Aku baik-baik saja Lils, dan sepertinya aku baru ingat aku belum mengerjakan tugas mantraku padahal tugas itu dikumpulkan besok, kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau ke aula besar sendiri?, aku harus kembali ke asrama" Katanya, jujur saja meskipun dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang meyakinkan, tapi mukanya sangat tidak meyakinkan, mana mungkin aku akan percaya dengan alasannya. Maksudku, Scorpius Malfoy belum mengerjakan tugasnya?, aku tahu kalau Scorpius adalah tipe rajin seperti Rose yang akan mengerjakan tugasnya meskipun itu tugas untuk bulan depan, apalagi jika melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya, hahaha, Scorp kau masih terlalu awal seribu tahun untuk dapat membohongiku.

Kuangukan kepalaku, meskipun aku tahu dia berbohong, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku harus menarik tangannya kemudian mendorongnya ketembok dan menanyakan apa yang ia sembunyikan?. Euw, itu berlebihan.

Scorpius tersenyum padaku dan langsung berjalan kearah asramanya, kulanjutkan langkahku ke aula besar yang sempat tertunda.

**Rose POV**

Aku sedang berada dimenara astronomi, tempat ini memang bisa membuatku tenang, kuhirup udara musim dingin disekitarku, tunggu kurasa aku juga mencium wangi mint. kurasa aku memang sudah gila sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium wangi parfum Malfoy, jangan heran bagaimana aku bisa tahu parfumnya, dia sudah menjadi musuhku sejak tahun pertama, tentu saja aku tahu hal-hal tentangnya. Hah..sepertinya benar kata Lorcan, kekasihku sejak tiga hari yang lalu, udara dingin dapat membuat Sworque-makhluk aneh yang kurasa hanya dia yang tahu- menjadi lebih agresif dan memudahkannya memasuki otakmu dan membuatmu menghalusinasikan hal-hal aneh.

_Flashback_

Aku sedang berjalan seusai latihan quidditch, oh yaaku adalah seorang chaser tim quidditch Griffindor.

"Rose!" Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa yang memangilku. "Hai Lorcan" Jawabku, kulihat dia memakai seragam quidditchnya, sepertinya dia akan berlatih dengan timnya. Lorcan Scamander adalah anak dari Aunt Luna dan Uncle Rolf, dia dan kembarannya berada di asrama Ravenclaw, keluarga Scamander memang dekat dengan keluarga Weasley dan Potter jadi bisa dibilang aku juga lumayan akrab dengannya apalagi dia juga seumuran denganku.

"Er..Rose apa kau sudah memikirkan pertanyaanku?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Huft, aku benci hal ini. Lorcan menyatakan perasannya padaku pada hari pertama tahun kelima kami, tapi aku tidak menjawabnya, maksudku mustahil menolakanya secara langsung, harus ada alasan kuat agar dia tidak merasa kecewa, tidak mungin kan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya karena aku mencinta laki-laki lain, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tunggu, aku teringat sesuatu, bukannya Lily dan Malfoy sudah berpacaran, jadi tidak ada gunanya aku terus memikirkan si idiot Malfoy itu, lagi pula Lorcan juga tidak buruk. "Kurasa kita bisa mencobanya" Jawabku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

Lorcan memandangku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. hm, dia juga lumayan manis, kenapa aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya ya. Tanpa permisi Lorcan langsung memelukku dan mencium singkat bibirku. "Thanks Rosie, aku harus segera ke lapangan, Bye Rose" Katanya sambil berlari kecil kearah lapangan, aku terlalu syok bahkan hanya untuk membalas lambaian tangannya.

_Flashback End_

Tentu saja kisahku berbeda dengan Lily, jika semua tidak terlalu suka dengan hubungan Lily, maka yang terjadi padaku adalah kebalikannya, bahkan mereka mengadakan pesta di Shrieking Shack, secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Huft , bahkan sekarang entah kenapa bukan hanya wangi tubuhnya saja tapi aku juga merasa kalau si idiot Malfoy itu sedang berada didekatku, kurasa aku memang sudah mulai gila.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa kau gila karena menghayalkanku, maka kukatakan bahwa kau tidak gila Weasley" kata sebuah suara tepat di telingaku.

Kuputar tubuhku kebelakang, dan langsung saja dada bidang Malfoy menyambutku, ya ampun apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Aku kesini mencarimu" katanya seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, atau dia memang bisa?, entahlah.

"Apa perlumu Malfoy?" Kataku tidak sabar, berada sedekat ini dengannya benar-benar membuatku gugup.

"Aku ingin membicarakan kalung itu". "Kalung?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk merpati kecil berwarna pink" Katanya tak sabar

"Well, jika kau datang padaku dan menanyakan tentang liontin itu dengan wajah seperti itu, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa akhirnya kau sadar juga siapa pemilik kalung itu sebenarnya"

Malfoy hanya memasang wajah dinginnya, "Kenapa kau tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk meyakinkanku tentang kalung itu?" Dapat kurasakan amarah pada kata-katanya. Jangan memandangku seperti itu, apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit saat melihat cinta pertamaku bermesraan dengan sepupu yang sangat kusayangi didepan kedua mataku.

"Sebegitu tidak berartinya kah diriku bagimu Weasley?" Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kesedihan."Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Malfoy, apa kau lupa jika dihari kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lily, aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa bukan Lily pemilik dari kalung itu, tapi apa reaksimu, kau malah menuduhku iri dan hanya ingin menjelek-jelekan Lily" Ucapku dengan marah, hah dia pikir siapa dia, disini akulah yang paling tersiksa bukan dia!.

_Flashback_

Hari ini terjadi kehebohan di Hogwarts, dan aku tidak bisa tidak peduli akan hal itu, kupacu kakiku untuk mencari makhluk yang menjadi sumber kehebohan itu.

"Malfoy!" Teriakku, Malfoy membalikan badanya dan memandangku dengan alis terangkat "Apa maumu Weasley?"

"Kau dengan Lily?" Tanyaku masih berusaha mengatur nafasku. "Huft, apa urusanmu Weasley?" Tanyanya acuh

"Akan menjadi urusanku Malfoy, jika kau memacari Lily karena suatu kesalahan". "Apa maksudmu Weasley?" Katanya sepertinya dia sedikit marah.

"Apa kau ingat tentang kalung merpati?" tanyaku perlahan, wajahnya terlihat terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu soal kalung itu?, oh aku lupa, tentu saja Lily akan mengatakan semuanya padamu"

Lily?, "Lily bukan pemilik kalung itu Malfoy" Kulihat wajahnya memerah. "Aku tahu kalau kau iri Weasley, tapi kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan hingga menuduh Lily seperti itu, aku sering melihatnya memakai kalung itu, jika kau iri katakan saja Weasley!". Iri?, iya malfoy aku memang iri, iri karena bukan aku tapi Lily yang mendapatkan dirimu.

"Terserah apa katamu Malfoy, sepertinya memang percuma aku mengatakan apapun padamu, kau sedang terkena penyakit my girlfriend's always right" Ucapku sambil berlari menjauh darinya, aku tidak yakin dapat menahan air mataku jika masih berhadapan dengannya.

_Flashback End_

Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan mataku serasa ditusuk-tusuk, tidak!, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Malfoy.

Malfoy mempersempit jarak diantara kami, tanganya bergerak kepipiku, pertahanku rubuh juga, kurasakan tanganya bergerak cepat menghapus air mataku. "Maafkan aku" Bisiknya.

Tangannya perlahan membingkai wajahku, dapat kurasakan nafasnya tepat di depan wajahku, hidungnya yang runcing bergesekan dengan hidungku. Kupejamkan mataku dan kurasakan sebuah bibir menyapu lembut bibirku, dia menciumku dengan sangat hati-hati seolah memberiku kesempatan untuk meolak, tapi entah hantu apa yang sedang merasukiku aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini. Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah berada dilehernya, kutarik kepalanya agar mendekat dan tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Ciuman kami yang semula lembut perlahan-lahan berubah, kurasakan dia mengigit bibir bawahku memaksaku untuk membuka mulukku, lidahnya menari-nari dadalam mulutku, mengabsen gigi-gigiku. Tiba-tiba bayangan Malfoy dan Lily yang sedang berciuman di Hogsmeade minggu lalu melintas di kepalaku. Ini salah, Malfoy adalah kekasih Lily, orang yang sudah ku anggap seperti adiku sendiri.

Kudorong dada bidang dihadapanku, dengan nafas terengah-engah kami saling bertatapan. "Ini salah Malfoy, kau sudah bersama Lily" Ucapku. Wajah Malfoy yang memang sudah pucat, kini menjadi lebih pucat, benar-benar seperti mayat hidup, mayat hidup yang tampan.

**Scorpius POV**

"Kau benar, aku tidak mungkin langsung memutuskannya, kami baru saja jadian satu minggu yang lalu, aku..aku tidak tega menyakitinya" Ucapku, benar aku tidak mungkin tega menyakiti Lily, tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti gadis didepanku ini, Merlin, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh leluhurku hingga aku harus merasakan hal ini.

Weasley hanya mengalihkan pandanganya dariku dan lebih memilih memandang danau hitam yang membeku, lama kami hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri, kulirik gadis disampingku, bibirnya agak membiru, kurasa dia kedinginan. Sepintas salah satu bagian dari novel Mom yang pernah kubaca melintas diotakku, bagian dimana saat si gadis kedinginan maka si lelaki akan melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya kepada si gadis, kurasa ide itu tidak buruk juga, saat aku akan melepaskan mantel bulu ku, tiba-tiba angin dingin menerpa kami, ehm..well aku memang tidak ingin Weasley kedinginan, tapi aku juga tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mati kedinginan, jadi kuurungkan niatku untuk memberi Weasley mantelku. Hah seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan tongkatku diasrama tadi, setidaknya kan aku bisa merapalkan mantra penghangat, kulihat sepertinya Weasley juga tidak membawa tongkatnya, benar-benar hari yang sial.

Pandangannya masih kosong, pandanagnku tanpa sengaja jatuh pada bibirnya, bibir yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat kurasakan betapa manisnya. "Aku mencintaimu" kata-kata itu keluar tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Ya, aku sadar sekarang, aku memang hanya memacari Lily karena kupikir dia adalah cinta pertamaku, pemilik dari pasangan kalungku, tapi tidak dengan gadis disebelahku, aku bahkan tidak perduli jika dia bukan pemilik dari kalung itu, kurasa aku memnag tetap akan mencintainya. Benar, aku mencintai musuh bebuyutanku sekaligus cinta pertamaku ini, sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa kakiku langsung terasa lemas saat mendengar kabar bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Scamander bodoh itu, ataupun hatiku yang selalu sakit saat melihatnya berkencan dengan Jeremi Nott di tahun keempat, bukan karena aku merasa kecewa karena sahabatku sendiri berkencan dengan seorang Weasley, tapi karena aku sudah menyukai Weasley,

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang melebar, "Apa kau tahu kalau aku juga sudah menyukaimu dari tahun ketiga kita Malfoy?, ah bukan, mungkin aku sudah menyukaimu saat pertama kali kita beremu dulu" Katanya, aku tidak percaya kalau dia juga sudah menyukaiku sejak kami pertama kali bertemu. "Tapi..sekarang semuanya terasa salah" Tambahnya.

Dia benar semuanya menjadi serba salah, aku tidak tahan lagi, kupeluh erat tubuh kurusnya, dia tampak kaget tapi kemudian membalas pelukanku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memutuskan Lily, aku tidak akan kuat jika harus berbahagia diatas kesedihan sepupuku sendiri" Katanya dengan suara bergetar, kurasa dia menagis lagi.

Tanpa komando tanganku membelai kepalanya, "Berjanjilah saat kita keluar dari sini, kita akan kembali bersikap biasanya seolah-olah pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi, aku ingin kita menjalani kehidupan kita seperti biasa tanpa ada kecanggungan" Katanya disela-sela isakanya, aku hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

Setelah ini, kami akan kembali menjadi Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley yang biasa, yang selalu saling melemparkan cacian, yang selalu bersaing dalam pelajaran, yang selalu perang mantra dan kutukan, dan yang selalu menyimpan cinta terpendam pada musuhnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kami tahu bahwa selalu ada cinta diantara mantra-mantra, kutukan-kutukan dan cacian yang kami keluarkan, karena saat semua ini berakhir, selalu ada keyakinan dan harapan bahwa jika kami masih dibawah langit yang sama, masih menghirup udara yang sama dan masih memiliki perasaan yang sama, maka kami akan bersama

**The End**

* * *

Oke, saya siap untuk dikeroyok#yaampunapayangkutulisini.

Kalau ada yang bingung tentang umur, maka saya membuat umur mereka menjadi:

Molly, Lucy & Dom disini tahun ke 7

James, Louis, Fred & Roxy tahun ke 6

Rose, Al, Scorpius, Lorcan & Lysander tahun ke 5

Lily & Hugo tahun ke 4

Kayaknya ficnya terlalu aneh bin gaje, saya juga baru nyadar waktu baca ulang ini fic, kenapa feelnya gak dapet sama sekali, padahal pinginnya ini jadi fic yang bisa bikin sedih tapi kenapa jadinya malah ancur begini? udah gitu kenapa flashbacknya banyak banget ya?, tapi karena udah capek nulis 3 ribu kata jadi saya memberanikan diri untuk tetap mempublish ini fic, makanya komentar yang membangun akan sanggat saya hargai. Maka dari itu Read&Review ?


End file.
